


The Shirt

by phatjake



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake





	The Shirt

The shirt enveloped her, it still smelled like him; she rolled over in her bed. Kim curled into a ball as she laid in her bed. Normally she slept naked but something about his shirts were more comfortable. Plus it was like he was there when she slept in them. She heard a meow and looked to see her kitty. She reached down and lifted her up. The kitty quickly snuggled up with Kim and she wondered if it was because it was Jason’s shirt.

“What’s up little one?” she said and kitty meowed. “Yeah I miss him too but he’s off visiting his grandma. Because that’s the kind of guy Jason is.”

Kitty meowed again and snuggled up to Kim; Kim pet the kitty. She felt the tiny razors it called teeth nip into her finger. She pulled back and playfully pushed the kitten. The kitten meowed and batted at Kim’s hand. Kim was afraid she would crush the tiny cat so she ‘fought’ back carefully.

Her phone chirped and she stopped her epic battle with the kitten. It was Jason, she smiled as she read his text. He sent a picture from earlier in the day. His grandma was blowing out a cake with almost too many candles. She knew either he or his father came up with the idea. Pearl was also in the picture she was staring at the cake.

> _Did your gram like her birthday party?_
> 
> _Yeah she started breakdancing, it was great._
> 
> _You’re a terrible liar._
> 
> _I was going to take a video but my phone is out of memory._
> 
> _Oh okay Jay, I believe you. Did Pearl like the cake?_
> 
> _She ate the whole thing. One bite._
> 
> _Are you drunk?_
> 
> _No just want to make you smile. It’s my favorite thing._
> 
> _But we’re texting, how would you see my smile?_
> 
> _Imagination._
> 
> _You are so drunk._
> 
> _Let’s facetime then._

Jason’s face showed up as he started face time. She accepted the call. He wasn’t drunk but he was in bed, the glow of his phone showed his face. She smiled as she looked at him and he pointed with an even bigger smile.

“I knew I could make you smile,” he said.

“Shut up blondie,” she said and felt her face get hot.

“That’s my shirt, I wondered where the hell that was.” He said. “First my hoodies, now my shirts. I’m going to be naked by graduation.”

“That was the plan,” she laughed. “You got me.”

“I knew it! I’m going to start taking your clothes.” Jason said.

“I bet you could pull off one of my crop tops,” she said.

“Don’t I already pull off your clothes,” he said and laughed.

“Pervert, when are you coming back?” she said and bit her bottom lip.

“I can be at yours in the morning and we can go into school together,” he said. “I missed you, I should have brought you. I told my gram all about you and showed her your picture. She said and I quote ‘Don’t go ruining a good thing jellybean.”

“She calls you jellybean? I’m going to die, I have to tell the others,” she said with a big grin. “That is so adorable.”

“I hate you so much,” he said with his head in his hand.

“No you don’t, but you will,” she said and giggled.

“I’m hanging up, I can’t handle this cyber bullying,” he said.

“Damn and I was just going to take the shirt off,” she said and bit her bottom lip.

“Did I say hang up? I misspoke,” he said. “So you were saying?”

“Oh now you’re staying on the call jellybean,” she said.

“Oh the things I do for love,” he said. “Did you toss my shirt? I love that shirt... hello there cuties!”

 

_(Monday Morning)_

 

“She keeps taking my clothes Zack, I need a good prank,” Jason said as they walked the halls of Angel Grove High.

“You still want to date her right?” Zack said.

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Why would I want to break up with her?”

“I don’t know your life,” Zack said. “Trouble in Paradise and all that…”

Zack trailed off and Jason could almost see the hamster running in the wheel of Zack’s brain. He was still flabbergasted that Zack thought Jason wanted to ruin what he had with Kim. He tussled his own hair and adjusted his backpack strap. They were about to split to go to their different classes. Jason turned to him before he would go left.

“Panty raid,” Zack said with a huge smile before running to class.

“That’s a thing!?” Jason yelled and Zack yelled back with an enthusiastic ‘yes!’ from twenty feet away. “Isn’t that like illegal?” Jason mumbled as he walked to class.

***

“Hoe; don’t do it,” Trini said as she leaned against the locker near his.

“Do what Trini?” Jason said as he traded his books for the next class.

“Do you honestly think Zack keeps secrets from me? I didn’t even have to try. He folded like a card table,” she said.

“I probably wasn’t going to steal Kim’s panties,” he said and she covered her mouth.

“You fell for it, wow I didn’t think it would be that easy and here we are,” she said and laughed. “You just got Bugs Bunny’d.”

“Goddamnit,” he muttered as he closed the locker. “I just want to do a bit of revenge for the clothes she keeps stealing.”

“She does it because that’s what we do when we like someone,” Trini said and bopped his forehead. “Revenge is a bit harsh of a term. You should be flattered.”

“She does look good in my clothes,” he said.

“Duh, she’s Kimberly Hart. Any idiot could tell you that. So don’t fuck it up bossman.” Trini said and shook her head before leaving him for class.

“I told you to stop with that,” he said with a sigh.

“You do this prank and you won’t be the boss, or alive,” Trini said.

“Jay-man; heard about the prank” Tommy said as she peeked out from the neighboring classroom.

“No you didn’t; I’m not getting Bugs Bunny’d again.” Jason said and stormed off.

“Does he not know how thin these walls are? It’s a public school,” Tommy said to herself and returned to class.

***

Jason was hiding in her backyard debating whether or not to sneak in. Zack had got Billy and Kim over to help with homework. Jason looked at his phone; he had probably an hour before she would be returning. So he had about an hour and fifteen minutes. He stood up, opened her window and climbed in.

He snuck around and got to her dresser. He opened one drawer and saw socks. The next was her underwear.  He wondered if taking a couple would piss her off. He closed it, he couldn’t do it. Jason went to her closet.

***

“Oh my god,” she said after entering her room, she had turned the light on to see Jason on her bed in her clothes.

The shirt barely fit and she was glad it wasn’t a favorite shirt because it was now stretched out. He had a bra on his head and he wore a skirt, no it was a dress but it looked like a skirt. He looked at her as if nothing was weird.

“Hey good lookin’, what’s cookin’?” he said.


End file.
